The puzzle of Rose Petals
by nicodiver
Summary: Ezio want Leonardo to solve a game with 5 notes involved, every note has a suprise.    Ezio/Leonardo


Leonardo da Vinci woke up from his dream. The dream had been about rose petals flowing in the air around him, almost like they were chasing him. Leonardo scratched his chin in thoughts as he raised up from the bed and looked outside the window from his workshop. Nothing were wrong. The citizens of Rome were still walking outside his workshop. Nothing bad had happened. Then why did Leonardo have this bad feeling?

"_Maybe it is just the dream's fault.._" he thought and started to dress himself. When he was finished with dressing, he walked out from his room, got shocked by seeing Ezio Auditore standing parallel with a portrait of a woman.

"Ezio, my friend? What are you doing here?" Leonardo asked and put his hand on Ezio's left shoulder.  
"Ah, _amico mio_!" Ezio exclaimed and embraced his best friend. "How are you today?" he asked and released him from his embrace.  
Leonardo smiled and shook his head slowly. "You sneaky little boy." he chuckled. "I'm great, it's a very beautiful day!" Leonardo said happily.

"You always say it's a beautiful day when it's sunshine." Ezio smiled and leaned against the wall, looking at the portrait of the woman again.

"Do you like the portrait of Madonna Rosalie?" Leonardo asked while collecting his pencils and colors for today's work.

"Ah, it's not the woman I'm liking, I'm just fascinated by the colors you have used here, Leonardo." Ezio answered and took off his hood, showing his beautiful but scarred face. His mouth were smiling, the smile that Leonardo loved the most. Leonardo felt his heartbeat sped up a bit. Leonardo cleared his throat and blushed a bit.  
"Thank you Ezio, you're always giving me the most nicest comments." he said truthfully and bowed a bit.

"No problem, my dear friend." Ezio chuckled, smiled that wonderful smile again. "Well, time to go. My duty is calling, I need to get rid of that Borgia man someday soon. Thank you for the short but great meeting." Ezio said and gave Leonardo a short hug. "See you later."  
"Try not to kill yourself." Leonardo joked and watched as the Assassino took up his hood and made his way out from his workshop, disappearing like he never had been there.

Leonardo sighed, he did not want his friend to leave, but Ezio had to remove the Borgia family from Italy, once and for all. He turned to his portrait of Madonna Rosalie, leaned his head a bit to the right, putting his hand under his chin, thinking of what Ezio had told him about the colours. He squinted his eyes, seeing something white. A note? Leonardo picked up the note, reading it.

"Salve _Leonardo. You have got this note from me, your friend Ezio, because I want you to solve a puzzle that will take some time. But, if you start it as soon you finished reading this, you will finish the puzzle today. The puzzle is five parts. First off, go to Colosseum. You will understand what to do when you arrive there. _

_Ezio._"

Leonardo frowned. "What is this? Is this a joke? It is a trap by the Borgia?" he murmured to himself. "No, it can't be a trap nor joke. Ezio wrote this, I know. I'm sure of it." he murmured and folded the note. He walked out from his workshop and jumped up on his horse.

"_Let's go to Colosseum._" he thought and spurred the horse.

Leonardo arrived at the old monument. He had been at this place just one time in his whole life, it was the first time he had met Ezio since the assassin had left Venezia.

"_I wonder..._" Leonardo thought as he saw the small note, nailed under a lantern.

He read it.

"_Salve Leonardo._

_I'm glad you've found my second note. Do you recognize this place? This was the first time we met since Venezia. Do you know how much I missed you when I was away?  
Anyway, please continue with this puzzle. I do not know why I call it a puzzle, it's more of a game but.. Please enjoy it. The next place you are going to are Piazza di Spagna. _

_Ezio._"

"Ezio.. What do you want to say with this?" Leonardo murmured to himself and folded the second note. He jumped on his horse and made his way to the Piazza.

Leonardo jumped off his horse and watched around in the area. He didn't see the third note anywhere. He sat down on a bench to ponder a bit. When he met Ezio this morning he had seem to be rushed and he didn't stay long, why did he want Leonardo to go out on a mission to search for five notes? Leonardo sighed, even his smart brain couldn't come up with what Ezio wanted with this. An eagle were flying over his head, landing on the ground in front of him. It cried and turned it's elegant head to the right, showing where Leonardo should look with it's golden eyes.

Leonardo raised up from the bench and ran towards the eagle, he eagle flew away and Leonardo picked up what it's had been hiding from him. He looked at the thing in his hands. He smiled. The thing was the marionette man he wanted Ezio to buy some years ago in Venezia, but Ezio said that he didn't have any money. The marionette had the third note tied around it's neck.

"Stupid Assassino..." Leonardo murmured and blushed a bit. He hugged the marionette to his chest and read the note.

"_Salve Leonardo._

_I see you have found the third note. I hope you didn't get scared by the eagle, she's one of my aide's tame eagles. You remember this marionette, don't you? I'm sorry that I didn't buy it to you by that time, but it was too much going on. Now, when I have a little bit more time, I could finally buy it to you. I hope you will like it and use it, of course. Now, I want you to go to Castello Sant'Angelo._

_Ezio._"

Leonardo put down the marionette in one of his small bags and folded the third note and put it inside the bag with the other notes. He jumped up on his horse and went to the Castello.

The artist jumped off his horse and looked up on the big building. He had never been here. The building were magnificent. He wanted to draw this building, draw every detail of the statues. He swallowed and walked towards the splendid building.

He saw the small little note wedged between an angels toes. He put it up.

"_Salve Leonardo._

_I see that you have found the forth note. I'm sure that you wonder why you are here at this beautiful building. Well, you see, I simply want to tell you that you are my angel. You are always there for me, even though I'm not the nicest at all time, you invent weapons to me and introduce me to art and the good side of life. When I am in the most darkest times, I always imagine you in front of me and you light up the dark for me. Now please go to the Pantheon. _

_Ezio._"

Leonardo blushed. This Assassin surely had something in his mind. As before, he folded the fourth note and made his way to the Pantheon.

He jumped off his horse and stood in front of the famous treasure building. The rose petals were swirling around in the air. It was so beautiful. Leonardo wanted to paint it. Paint all red petals mixed with the white, sharp color of the building. A note flew past him, he jumped after it to caught it. He read it.

"_Look up._"

Leonardo frowned. Look up? Where? He turned up his gaze and saw Ezio a bit from him, the red rose petals dancing around him. Leonardo choked for a split second. The assassin smirked and went up to the artist.

"Salve Leonardo, I hope you liked this game of mine." the assassin smirked and carefully stroke Leonardo's chin.

"Sure.. Yeah.. It was entertaining, not what I had expected but.." Leonardo began, but Ezio put his index finger to Leonardo's mouth, wanting Leonardo to be quiet.

Leonardo saw the assassin pick up something from his pocket. A small silver ring.

"Leonardo da Vinci, do you want to marry me?"


End file.
